TAFFY: Tails and Amy Forever and Ever
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: Sonic, Scourge, Bill & Ted join forces to stop an evil even worse than themselves in this crazy adventure. Also,the Rabbid Anti-Amy has Warm and fuzzy feelings for Tails, and his evil counterparts. Don't miss it.


-1Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators at some point I will go into further detail as to who's who and what's what if any one asks. the following is inspired by Sonic the hedgehog including SatAM and by extension Archie, and SonicX. As it is a fanfiction you are all aware that the characters belong to somebody else(e.g. Sega, Archie, D.I.C., Disney, Warner brothers, and their sister Dot.) . However if it fulfills some fantasy of yours, you can say its mine... but I wouldn't recommend it.

Tails and Amy Together Forever and Ever.

by GabrielsThoughts

Secondary Disclaimer : As you see this story features T&A, and since it's a Ranma based fan fiction I'm going to go out on a limb and say "T" for teen is an appropriate rating

"Oh Lets go into the Jusenkeyo Valley you said, what's the worse that could happen you said, but NOOOOO! Now look at the mess you've gotten us into Sonic.!" the pink hedgehog was having a hissy fit, as she blew a stray leaf off of her face. It truly was Sonic's fault that the two were in the pouring rain that she was caked in mush and grime. "There was a reason no one goes to that graveyard, ANY Graveyard, especially at night."

"Hey it ..it could be wor-Hurk!" the other hedgehog started but was immediately halted by an uncharacteristically angry pink hedgehog, with more strikingly uncharacteristic sharp blue eyes. She had her hand against his throat and had him pinned against a cypress tree in swamp through which the two found themselves trapped for the last half hour. The pink hedgehog was wearing a solid red vest with a large yellow smiley face on the back, and a pair of matching converse sneakers. matching being relative as the shoe on her left foot was red ,and the other shoe was green. Sonic was sporting a faded red cap a white plaid seersucker shirt with torn sleeves and standard red and white sneakers.

" Finish that statement DUDE , I DARE YOU!" the pink hedgehog flashed a toothy grin that promised a lot of pain if Sonic actually went through with the dare It took her a moment to realize what she was doing "Oh, Jeebus Sonic! I'm sorry"

"Look, what do you want Selim, I'm Sorry. I Just wanted to know what happened to them after the crash. When we get back, We'll just contact Roofus, get back the time machine, and you can figure out how to uh, reverse this ...maybe." Sonic's voice cracked.

The pink hedgehog, formerly known as Selim Theodore Prower whom Sonic called Ted, found herself in her current situation after an incident that had occurred earlier, a situation that involved a telephone booth, a chaos emerald, evil robot clones, evil sonic clones, and a cursed spring in china. Unfortunately there were no hot princesses in this story ... just deranged Amazon bunny rabbits bent on revenge. Earlier, Selim had decided to play Princess Cream of the Jokegetsyou' in a game of chess. He won , and since for any outsider female who defeated an Amazon, female in a duel …well let's just say to defeat an Amazon was punishable by death. Sonic smoothed things over after exploiting Selim new found curse and causing the pink hedgehog to magically disappear unnoticed. Sonic also agreed to marry Princess Bunny, Cream's older half sister, in exchange for a few chilidogs and a twenty-four hour head start. Apparently the princess had lost her right arm in a battle with the Chaotix tribe when she was Creams age and compensated by becoming the best fighter the village had to offer despite her handicap. She had become a shrew' of sorts and was considered impossible to please. She carried around two swords with her always, and knew how to use them effectively, even with one arm.

Of course afterwards Sonic and Selim (fox form) stayed for a celebration, there were fire works, feasts and dancing in the streets. So much celebrating was going on the inattentive Princesses, elders, and villagers alike missed the dynamic duo's escape into the woods. All that is except for one, Selim really should have kept better track of his wallet, but that is a different story, for a later time.

Anyways, after an hour of trekking the muggy expanse the rain had stopped. A sudden surge of hope entered the Pink hedgehog's blue eyes as a hot spring appeared in the distance She rushed as fast as her legs could take her to the edge of the spring. "yes!" the pink hedgehog cheered with excitement. Finally, Selim could return to her true form, but for some reason, at the last minute I assure you, Sonic snuck up behind her and

"Boo!"

"eeek!" Selim cried in surprise.

))SPLASH!((

]

Sonic laughed as a now thoroughly Pissed kitsune burst out of the hot spring .

"That's it , PREPARE TO DIE ASSHO'-" there was no finishing that statement for almost as soon as the words escaped his mouth the two of them disappeared in a flash of light. and reappeared somewhere else. "..." were the only words to come out of blue hedgehog's side kick as he took stock of their surroundings.

William 'Sonic' Preston Esquire stared at the room in awe. Adopted by Sir William when his mother Queen Aleena was warned of a deadly fate. A fate that no one was particularly interested in except Robotnik and of course Sonic's long lost siblings Manic and Sonia. Sonic whistled, to emphasize the awe of the room the room was like some kind of digital paradise, nerd heaven of video screens and digital equipment, you know, relatively speaking

"Nice! " Sonic stated before he turned to look at his drooling two tailed companion " Hey 'Selim' why do you suppose everything is sideways.

"omg! Omg! OMG! This place is totally awesome!!!" Techno-nerd portion of Selim Prower's brain that wasn't fried from smoking wacky-weed earlier wanted to take apart everything in the room to see what made it tick.

"Hi!" Said a mysterious voice as it seemed to sneak up on the two perplexed, puzzled, and totally high on hemp fumes companions, turned around and saw...another Sonic? Well the reactions of the odd couple were pretty much the same as you'd expect.

"AHHHH! he's still alive!" Sonic and Tails screamed like a sissy girls before Sonic bum rushed the other Sonic while Selim mumbled something about death and how he had crossed over into hell. Well, actually, that wasn't happened , nope. What really happened was.

" Scourge! Dude, my totally way past un-cool nemesis iss sai" Sonic Said heroically, then Selim farted and both he and Sonic started giggling like idiots. Otherwise he smiled with a goofy grin that reminded the other Sonic of his two tailed companion, in fact if it weren't for the red vest with the smiley face on the back you couldn't tell the two apart. Sonic and Tails that is…cause they were like brothers. Even though they were totally different species half the time. You know what I mean, because of Selim has Jusenkeyo curse that turns him into a pink hedgehog and everything.

"Dude, Let me guess you want to like take over Mobius with some relatively predictably lame scenario then you intend to place me in some easily escapable death trap and wait for your little emo two tailed fart blossom to show up and save your butt , before I kick your spiny two faced hyde to emerald island. Well I got news for you mister" Sonic then cleared his throat and posed dramatically before quoting Futurerama "I'm crazy and I'm, sober and I don't know what I might do!"

Selim, on the other hand, seemed almost calm and composed before a look of shear terror crossed his face and he pointed in a random direction toward the imaginary pink elephant in the room "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" in all too typical fashion the other Sonic, actually both Sonic's looked in the direction being pointed. Then Selim ran as fast as his legs could carry him before subsequently slamming into an occupied suit of armor. The hedgehog in the freaky armor grabbed him held him in a bear hug. Selim struggled until he ran out of energy, which given the inebriated state he was in wasn't hard.

"Easy kid we're not going to hurt you." His voice was familiar to him just then there was a sharp pain in his back like a bee sting as he drifted into unconsciousness he could have sworn he heard him say "Darnit Sonic, I Told you we needed the tranquilizers before you chatted with them you ass"

"Sorry Zonic, honestly I thought they would have taken it better. I mean I didn't need a tranquil- oof what the hell was that for." Sonic Prime yelled as Zonic punched him in the stomach

"Sonic, you said you needed help fighting the Trogs.' So I picked an alternate version of yourself that has already dealt with them. " In truth he picked the only version of the Sonic and Tails duo that was an expert in Ludology, for his own reasons. Basically, for those who remain un informed Ludology is the study of video game theory. No one knows where the Trogs came from save maybe a few thousand years ago on Mobius prime, earth "...in a little town called Riverdale." After Archie and the rest of his Crew trapped the sentient Progams in Cyberspace all they needed was time'. The scary thing about the new threat to knothole and Mobius was that the Robians. The ones that they thought were there friends and family were actually what remained of those sentient programs known as Trogs… and as it turned out not everyone in Knothole was derobotisized, infact there was a whole underground army of robotisized Mobians. The Trogs waited until the organic's guard was was down and then chose that moment to strike. The Trogs dressed themselves in their new host's memories like a computer virus. With the unfortunate threat of war apparent again Sonic needed to acquire allies. Of course, Zonic really didn't like the idea of removing anyone from their dimension to fight in someone else's battle. There was that whole aspect of getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he wanted to teach Sonic Prime a lesson.

" These guy's don't seem too bright, I mean even AOSTH Sonic or Sega Sonic seem more competent than these guys. "

"Don't worry about these two, they're very good at what they do, they just need some experience. In fact the only difference is these two and SU sonic is a few minor differences... Remember the Sailor Sonic incident , what we're dealing with is kind of like that. Only this version of you is Cannabis Enhanced and not a um… Moon Princess. "

" Awesome. I really appreciate the help. Anyway those chili dogs you gave are hitting me kinda hard Bro" Sonic belched completely changing the subject with no rhyme or reason. well there was a reason Zonic had slipped laxatives into the chili sauce, knowing full well the consequences to sonic Prime. Sonic Prime also didn't know what cannabis was, he made it a point to remember to ask Zonic later.

"yea, yea whatever. The bathroom is the third door on the right." Zonic said, as Sonic Prime left to take care of business..

Five minutes later Selim was the first of the new arrivals to wake up. Both Selim and Sonic preston had a high tolerance for controlled substances, granted he and sonic were underage at the time but they also liked to take risks and live dangerously. Cause you know, he and Bill were Wylde Stallions…which was kinda ironic because neither one was a horse. Selim tried to move but was incapable of doing so. The young Kitsune had almost no mobility from the neck down. in fact he was almost positive he could only move his left pinky. Sonic, his Sonic was sitting to his left unconscious He turned his head to the right and noticed the armor dude leering at him. "What did you do to me Bastard, I Can't move!"

"Don't worry it should wear off in fifteen minutes or so." The voice was cold

" What do you want with us?"

"I missed you, you little buddy." Zonic removed his mask to reveal a cruel Visage one that made Selim shudder in fear. It was Scourge his quills were green, slicked back, and as always he had a crooked smile.

"How the Frak did you find me!"

"All one really needs is time. Besides I was getting bored of the other one anyway, You haven't met him yet.. There are so many of you I lose track now and again. " The other Zonic, a disguised Scourge then Plugged a cigarette into his mouth, which he immediately lite up. "Just like you, but not quite like you, and so much easier to manipulate. But you were always my favorite one"

"SCOURGE! YOU DIABOLICAL BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Zonic snorted as Selim Growled in response.

"Yes, yes, you've mentioned that several times before… I'm waiting. " he once again smiled that cruel smile of his. just then the Sonic Preston started to awaken.

" Duuuude ...where am I?" Sonic Esquire awoke just in time to see. "Awe Frak! SCOURGE! My totally way past un-cool nemesis. What up evil dude?"

In another part of the facility Sonic prime was in the bathroom. It took him a while to figure out how to poop sideways without causing a mess. fortunately gravity was on his side, unfortunately there was no toilet paper "Ah, Dangit" Sonic Prime almost cursed. Suddenly someone in the next stall was moaning in grunting so loudly Sonic had to say something. The individual in the other stall was groaning and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently… S.O.S. was quickly tapped out several times in succession. Of curse Sonic prime didn't know morse code, and was momentarily fearful the guy in the next stall was a homeless person. However sonic being ignorant of the implications waved his hand under the stall anyway. "Dude could you pass me a roll?" Sonic asked. The response of the other person in the facility bathroom was more of a moan than a groan. Sonic gave a courtesy flush in the hopes the other guy would stop doing that and get the idea he didn't want to wander around naked with dingle berry's hanging off his tail. When the guy in the next stall started banging his head against the wall Sonic felt the need to put his two cents in "Dude Seriously If you don't stop doing that the wall down!" when the banging continued Sonic burst out of his stall kicked open the adjoining stall only to discover "ZONIC?" the perplexed hedgehog asked. Hogtied and gagged the Zonic nodded in response his eyes wide. However Sonic ignored him for a more pressing situation by first taking the toilet paper roll, going back to the other stall and finishing what he started in that other stall. Zonic wriggled on the ground in fear as Sonic got a look on his face that made him think the other hedgehog intended to break wind "Gotcha!" Zonic just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Back with Selim Scourge put on a pair of sunglasses and smirked. He planned on having a lot of fun with his good buddy Selim. Scourge smirked as he pressed a button on the control panel. "SECURITY GRID ONLINE! PRIORITY ONE TERMINATE ZONIC , PRIORITY TWO TERMINATE SONIC , PRIORITY THREE FILE NOT FOUND" came a familiar robotic voice.

"Excellent Nichole. BWAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"--Scourge laughed like the evil genius he was. Just then one of the automated lasers in the room came online and targeted scourge.

It was then Selim realized Sonny's mistake. "Smooth, Genius You just targeted yourself." Selim would have chuckled if it wasn't so pathetic.

" Come on now Selim, you know I'm like anti-claus, I plan everything twice." A large laze riffle pointed strait at his head as the hiss of the weapon charged up. It was that moment a timer appeared with a countdown starting at 60 seconds on all the monitors. "I have just enough time to open a portal and take you with me" Scourge followed through on his words soon thereafter and both him and Selim were gone.

"..." Sonic Esquire Gulped as he prepared to move "Uh, Nichole, or whatever, cancel that last order." It was worth a shot not like he was going to be moving around any time soon. Billy Esquire had a gun to his head, and was still paralyzed from the tranquilizers. Lacking the capacity to move for the next 10 minutes. He whimpered in fear during what would most certainly be his last 15 seconds of life.

"UNABLE TO COMPLY SONIC"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the heck are we now?" Selim asked. It took Selim prower, more than a second to take stock of his surroundings after exiting the vortex. "Ok, why are we here? " of course he still couldn't move as the effects of whatever tranquilizer Sonic had used on him still hadn't worn off.

"That's right kid" Sonny said "we're back in Billy's Apartment. You've been holding out on me. See while I was playing around with sonic prime in the multiverse. I caught wind of your little Telephone booth"

"Telephone booth? What telephone booth? " Miles asked playing stupid, his tail twitched momentarily.

"Have you no loyalty? I practically raised You. Buns is, is in the hospital. There was an accident, it's really bad little bro. If - I…er we don't go back and change things Buns is gonna' die." Sonny was pleading with his former ally for help. Seemed alot like Saddam Hussein asking for world peace, completely out of character... he had to have been telling the truth. Miles felt for him, he truly did.

Sure he felt for Sonny, But considering the fact he was replaced with some emo doppelganger ' he held no loyalty for the Jackass. Selim Prower was a lot like Emo-Tails and every other ally of Scourge in that respect… but still, Scourge did raise him, plus Scourge did know how to get some good junk. Of course, actually KNOWING Scourge there was no telling what Scourge would do if he found out about the Jusenkeyo curse. The idea sent shivers down his spine " awe gee Sonic, I have No idea what you're talking about."

Scourge sneared as he grabbed Selim by the collar of his vest "Don't play dumb with me Tweak, you'll lose".

" Who's Playing?" Selim had a nervous grin " I mean there's a police box downstairs. But I'm not sure that's what you're looking for." Miles thoughts drifted into past momentarily.

In the Mobius where Tweak and Scourge came from there was a virus, a very lethal one, created by Dr. Julian Kintobor. Dr. Kintobar was the legitimate face of the King Acorn's Kingdom. The truth of the mater was King Acorn of was a evil man. He felt certain Mobians were not equal to others. So he hired Kintobor to come up with a virus that would eliminate what he considered the weakest of mobians. Kintobor was a known geneticist of the Landover Baptist Church' which also known as the church of the Bright and shining future. Unfortunately princess Sally caught the virus in infancy and was cloned thinking she wouldn't survive. when she survived her father ignored her seeing the healthier of the neo twins as superior and the original Sally was renamed Alicia, and was considered as the inferior twin. For Alicia, the virus had left her weak, and had caused minor brain damage. Outcast, she was raised by wolves and had serious daddy issues. Used as a lab rat in many Dr. Kintobar's experiments to find a cure for the virus, had left her with a cold and mechanical nature, and a partially cybernetic brain and nervous system. Sarcasm was the closest she had come to an emotional outburst in years, and Scourge was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend.

Alicia had made her first friend at an arcade, Miles was a crack shot at the shooting range and the two would often team up to fight the local King of games known then only as Sonic. It was a simpler time then Miles was only six, and king acorn didn't care where Alicia went as long as she wasn't in the palace. Of course when Sonic met princess Sally for the first time he had been smitten. And of course it goes without saying he dumped Alicia for the undamaged model. Sure, Alica was a total lunatic, with daddy issues, and treated everyone and everything around her as inferior to her, of course considering who her father was that wasn't a surprise. It was almost as if Sonic seemed to like being bossed around by Alicia, you know when he wasn't playing around with buns, or …shudder Amy. Selim noticed the differences between Alicia and Sally right away. Of course, shortly after Nichole stopped showing up at the arcade, and since sonic had replaced one twin with the other it went un noticed. Selim would see occasionally see Alica and Nichole outside the arcade. Occasionally he would see them stalking Sonic. Alicia would always look but never follow, watching, waiting to get even. Selim never understood why, but he felt sorry for Alica. In the years that followed the Gang was formed out of stupidity or bordem. Selim should have left the gang when they started tripping on acid. He didn't like where the group was headed. He stayed because he felt like he belonged , he had friends, but with friends like Sonic, friends like Scourge and the gang who needs enemies.

The final insult had come when Sonic had ordered him to kill someone. He wouldn't do it. If the coward wanted someone killed he should do it himself. That was the start of Scourges's new found obsession with Selim. Like with Sally it gave him a new challenge to see what and how far he could go before Miles would turn on him. Sure Sonny and Sally would fight all the time, but she didn't live with him. Sonic started treating Selim like dirt. At one point Selim had run away from home, away from Scourge, and was subsequently replaced with a clone from a parallel dimension. He had nowhere left to run. Backing him into a corner was the last thing the hedgehog should have done. Scourge had done something unforgivable. It involved Miles falling down a flight of stairs onto some bullets. Afterwards there was he was subjected to several vision tests mostly because his left eye had been damaged when Scourge used an eye dropper filled with chlorine to get the point across. about the only injury Sony received was when miles tried to defend himself by dislocating scourge's shoulder.

anyway back to the situation at hand Selim looked up and to the right for a moment to see a familiar silhouette. He smiled this should provide him with some entertainment. "Hey Scourge, Your fiancé is here. Might want to turn around Brah"

Scourge sneared as he grabbed Selim by the collar of his vest "Where's the phone booth tweak, I'm not going to ask again."

"Oh please, do I look stupid to you?" Selim gulped as he felt the point of a blade stick into his stomach.

"I'm going to say yes." Scourge had an evil gleam in his eye as Selim wondered what happened to Billy on Zonic's Mobius.

______________________________________________

Zonic Zone...

The clock slowly counted down by five seconds, then four then three, then two, Billy's life flashed before his eyes. Those eyes were sealed tighter than a drum when he heard a loud crash, followed by several laser pulses before ...nothingness, just dead silence. Billy's winked open his left eye and saw a hectic scene of devastation and, and, and two exhausted Sonics one of whom was tending to an injured pink hedgehog.

_____________________________________________

"I'm going to say yes." Scourge hissed.

"okay, deal. I'll tell you where the phone booth is . There's just one problem." Selim got an evil gleam in is eye.

"and what's that little buddy?" scourge said with a helf heated smile.

" Stupid outsider think he can get out of marriage contract! I kill!" Scourge ducked and rolled out of the way of the Amazon's blow

There was one thing that continually perplexed and puzzled Selim as he had finally regained mobility of his body was why Bunny didn't just leave. She wanted Sonic, she got him. There was another thing puzzling him why was he sitting there? theoretically he get to the phone booth go back in time and fix the whole mess in its entirety. but then there would be two of him, but considering the law of averages there should already be two of him so would he cease to exist? If so then how could he fix anything? Time travel was very confusing that way, more so than dimensional gateways, and the young kit really wasn't the version of Miles with all the brains, he was a competent gearhead and a tecno-geek if ever there was one but something was lost in the packaging. He considered his options carefully, he knew the version of him on this world was in a coma, which is what allowed him to take over his slot in the dimension without interference from Zonic and was just under scourges radar. However, if that were true then how did Scourge find him?

"My brain hurts." Selim said out loud. He didn't know if it was a side effect of drugs Sonic had tramped him with or just out of pure mental exhaustion.

"Cute" Scourge said as he realized the rabbit's blade had moved from the small of his back to angle

just to the right of his neck (facing). In a movement that was somewhat quicker than his attempt to disable the one armed Rabbit. She was in a position to sever his head when the Fox in the background Sneezed. Scourge noticed her inattention to detail and used it to avoid another swing and grabbed her in a sleeper hold. "Still, not fast enough sweetie."

Bunny slowly drifted into unconsciousness ...

Zonic Universe...

All the power for the base had suddenly cut off. the virus Mandy had been transmitting had somehow been able to infect the Mainframe of the dimensional raft. Mandy of course wasn't sure if this was another one of Robotnick's traps, and the electric pink hedgehog wasn't sure if he should activate the counter virus. In the end common sense won out and she managed to upload the counter virus before the entire system shut down.

At this point any semblance of a plot was lost in the darkness of sleep...

SPOILERS

Anti- Amy will have a crush on Selim and his cursed form. Selim of course will not reciprocate Anti-Amy's affection. The plot and story from this point will have nothing in common with the forsaken forest.


End file.
